Of Calamari and Love
by JuniorL.Cloud
Summary: The day has finally arrived when God's Tongue meets with Soma's infamous squids. But a turn of events lead to a bizarre change in Nakiri Erina after tasting those squids- she becomes a child. A story of an ice fire chibis as they claw their way out from the calamari curse. What will Soma and Erina do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hello readers, this is my first SNS fanfic. Normally I wouldn't write a fanfic for an ongoing anime/manga but after reading and watching SNS, I can't help but to write a fanfic about it.**

 **Perhaps some of you might recognised me for being the author of Code Geass Assassin Creed (Code Geass) and Broken Clocks (Fate Stay Night). I bet I will be showered with complains over why I have not updated those stories. Well, I decided to take a rest from those two fandoms for a shortwhile and I need time to think of a perfect continuation for them. So no worries, readers of both stories. I will be back.**

 **Anyway back to the topic, knowing that SNS has not finished yet, I decided not to write something that will completely change the storyline of the original story. So, this story sets in somewhere in the manga, after the Autumn Elections and before Azami's arc.**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story and if there are any mistakes do pm me or if you have any comments feel free to leave a review! =)**

* * *

 _April 24th, Sunny_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I can't believe it. How dare Yukihira Soma did that to me! Although he might be as charming as Saiba-sama (I think so?) but I, Nakiri Erina will never ever treat him as a student of Totsuki! He has brought nothing but chaos here and I hate him. That's all. Maybe that's too much and sometimes I have no idea why do I loathe him like A LOT. Jeez, whoever who marries that barbarian would definitely suffer. I pity his future wife._

 _Till next time,_

 _Erina N._

 _Totsuki's Princess, Nakiri Erina has been rumoured to have no interest in man! According to Sadatsuka Nao, a student who made it to the Autumn Elections, Nakiri Erina has never been seen spending time with any boys other than her ever loyal secretary, Hisako Arato. Could it be that our beloved Princess is not as we think?_

 _-An excerpt of Totsuki's Today article, page 5. Written by Kozumi Ayako.-_

* * *

Crash!

Another dish was thrown on the kitchen floor, sending its contents flying all over. The crowd gave a loud gasp and because they could breathe, another loud crash was heard. This time two plates were thrown, flying at a great speed and landing hard on the glass windows.

"Disgusting" a smooth yet icy cold voice spoke, breaking the dead silence of the kitchen. The voice, belonging to non other than Nakiri Erina, the granddaughter of Totsuki Headmaster, Nakiri Senzaemon stood up from her chair and marched passed the three demoralised young chefs.

Folding her arms closed to her chest, she said "Just quit being chefs, the three of you. Your dish was not even edible".

Those words were indeed harsh but if it came from the mouth of God's Tongue, it wasn't a sin. In fact it was a blessing that Nakiri Erina took the trouble to taste the food.

Erina stopped at the door. Two older chefs came rushing towards her. They quickly kneeled on the floor, begging for the Totsuki's Princess mercy.

"Please, Nakiri-sama! They are our best chefs in this restaurant! Their dish can't be possibly that bad! Please reconsider your judgement!"

However, there was no reply from the blonde beauty. She gave a loud huff and raised her eyebrow at them. The crowd grew more silent, eager to hear her reply.

"You mean you are doubting my judgement, men?" Erina replied, her eyes burning with fire, a dark aura engulfing her body.

The two elder chefs turned pale at the sight of the demonic expression plastered on Erina's face. She shifted her gaze at the three chefs who has already crumbled into pieces and then back at the two.

"N-no….Na-Nakiri-sa-sama" they replied fearfully. They felt as if they were at the edge of a steep cliff, cornered by a feracious lioness. It was either they submit to her or commit suicide by jumping down the cliff. It was live or die. Indeed, even the toughest man in the restaurant would be running for his life at the sight of Dark Nakiri Erina.

"Good. Hisako" Erina called her secretary, another stunning woman of the same age as Erina. The short purple haired woman nodded and gave the men a letter stamped with the red Nakiri's sigil on top.

"As a compensation for your restaurant. By tomorrow morning, I do not wish to see this restaurant again. Understand?" Erina commanded, without a single mercy shown in her eyes. The dish washers and lower ranked cooks gasped. They couldn't believe their ears!

"Nakiri sama! Please! These people will lose their jobs! They have many mouths to feed!" they cried and kowtow at Erina repeatedly like a broken doll. The others followed suit and soon every single workers in the restaurant were kneeling.

Erina pulled a deep frown. She certainly did not expect this and it was really getting on her nerves. Biting her lips, she clenched her fists and turned her back against them.

"Blame it on your low-graded chefs. The fate of your restaurant depends on what that was served on these very plates." Erina snapped. She eyed at Hisako Arato, her secretary and signalled that it was time to leave. Hisako nodded, placed the letter on the floor and proceeded to shut the kitchen's door.

A hand stopped the door. It was the head chef of the restaurant. "I beg you, Nakiri-sama. We can't afford to shut down this restaurant! It was passed down by my grandparents!" he pleaded.

Erina snorted. Her fringe covered both of her eyes, hiding those annoyed gaze from the head chef and Hisako.

"That's none of my business. Hisako, get my car ready. I can't stand breathing in this restaurant any longer." the blonde woman hissed and marched quickly towards the exit. Nakiri Erina was boiling in anger.

She was walking to fast that she didn't had time to stop her pace. In just a blink of eye, two entities crashed, sending both flat on the floor.

"Ouch! Hey watch out you idio-" before she could finish her sentence, Erina's eyes enlarged at the sight of the person- red, messy hair, bright but annoying gold eyes and the devilish goofy grin. It was the person whom Erina wished never to have exist in this world. The very man who often find her in compromising situation and made her like a fool at every single moment.

"Yukihira…Soma" she growled as if she had just spat out all her hatred for him through her lips. Loud footsteps could be heard from behind followed by a familiar voice belonging to Hisako. "Erina-sama! Are you alright?"

Yukihira Soma grinned and quickly pulled her up. Scratching his head, he bowed in apology. "You looked as sour as ever, Nakiri!" he guffawed, unaware that he was talking to a volcano which was about to erupt at any moment.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun. What are you doing here?" Hisako quickly calmed down at the sight of Soma much to Erina's surprise. The usual Hisako would normally be jumping into Erina's defence and was ready to bite Soma's head off.

"Hisako…you-" Erina raised her eyebrow, confused by the friendliness between Soma and her secretary.

"Yo, Hisako! I am just an innocent passerby who was rammed down by Totsuki's precious student. It was a relief that I was not sent flying after the collision!" Soma joked and gave Erina another goofy grin.

Hisako seemed to have taken Soma's joke and was also laughing. The only one who remained in foul mood was Erina herself.

"Ah, right timing. My father sent me some rare ingredients and I added them into my precious squid dishes. I have been finding someoneto give them a taste but unfortunately all of them were gone by the time I brought them out from the kitchen. Come, have a taste" Soma smiled slyly while handing over those pesky looking squids to Hisako.

As soon as the squids were right in front of her nose, Hisako saw red. It emanated a purid smell that was even worse than spoiled eggs or someone's fart. She took a stepped back but stopped as Erina had hidden behind her. The blondie pushed Hisako forwards, covering her nose.

Erina-sama! You want me to eat that thing?

Just eat it Hisako! If you move away, those squids will enter my mouth. I can't risk losing my God's Tongue ability! What if the squids damages my tongue?

Hisako gulped. It seemed that she had no choice but to eat those squids. Erina was right. Those squids might possibly have a dangerous effect on Erina's most precious ability.

Shutting her eyes, she opened her mouth as the squids approached closer. She was ready to give her life up for Erina.

"May kamisama bless me" she whispered. The squids were about an inch away from her when the stench became too unbearable. Hisako screamed and immediately slapped Soma's hands away, causing those squids to fly up in the air.

…..and landed right into Erina's mouth.

There was a long silence. Hisako and Soma stood there in shock as they watched Nakiri Erina tried to purge those squids out. However, it was too late.

Erina started screaming as she clutched her stomach. Her head was spinning, her lips were burning as if someone set them on fire and her vision was hazy. She staggered towards Soma, her hands reaching out trying to strangle him.

"Wh-what did you-" and she fell on the ground, a burning sensation engulfing her body and slowly she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she finally woke up, Erina realised she was back in her room in Nakiri's household. She pushed herself up, wincing. A sharp pain was lingering on her back and her head still hurts.

Erina looked around, feeling odd. Why was everything looking larger than usual? From the furnitures to her favourite books on the shelves. She rubbed her eyes, wondering whether she was experiencing a problem with her vision.

But, nope.

Her eyes were perfectly okay and everything was indeed too large.

"Odd" she whispered. Her situation now reminded her of a story her mother used to tell her when she was little. It was 'Alice in Wonderland' where Alice was trapped in a room where she could change her body size by eating different cupcakes. Alice ate the first cupcake and she shrunk.

That was what Erina felt- as if she had become smaller.

She tried to get to the edge of her bed but it had become a tiring process. Since when was her bed that wide apart?

"Eeeek?"

Why couldn't her legs reach the ground?

A simple task of getting up from the bed had become like a great challenge. She found her legs unable to touch the ground and she needed to climb down the bed in order the stepped on the floor.

Just then she saw her reflection on the mirror.

"EEEEEK!?"

She had become a child!

Then door burst opened revealing a panicked Hisako. Erina gawked at her secretary who was so much taller than her now.

"What the heck had just happened, Hisako? Why am I looking like a child?" Erina screamed. For the first time in her life, she was trembling in fear and her brain was extremely mindblown.

Hisako sighed. "Erina-sama…calm down. Take a deep breath."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN"

Erina screamed into Hisako's ears. Tears were bursting out from her eyes. She rushed forward towards the mirror, staring at her reflection like a mad woman (or child?).

Another figure stepped into the room. This time it was the person who was the root of all this problem- Yukihira Soma. The red head entered the room casually but seemed to be a bit apologetic when he saw a tear stricken Erina.

The sight of Soma ignited a fire in Erina's heart. She wanted to skin him alive for this. The woman who became a child stormed towards Soma, jumping up and grabbing his collar.

"You! You did something to those squids didn't you, kisama!" she growled.

"Waah Nakiri, you are even scarier in your child form!"

"Urusai, baka!Why am I in this shape? What did you put inside those horrible squids, baka!"

"It just some kind of rare mushrooms sent by my father from Europe. He told me to keep them safe."

"Safe? And you cooked them? Are you an idiot? Keeping them safe means not to touch them!"

Just as Erina was about to get madder, Hisako pulled her away, lifting her up in the air. She placed Erina right on the desk and signalled Soma to stay as far as possible from Erina.

"Yukihira, first you should apologise to Erina-sama." Hisako ordered sternly.

"Jeez, Hisako you too should do the same. Who asked you to push those squids away?" Soma pouted.

Indeed, if Hisako had not pushed it away, Erina wouldn't had eaten them. Hisako sighed.

"Fine, fine. My apologies, Erina-sama. I should have eaten those squids." Hisako bowed.

"Sorry, Nakiri. I didn't know those mushrooms could actually turn a person into a child. Speaking of magic eh?" Soma grinned much to Hisako and Erina's annoyance.

A book flew past Hisako and hit directly on Soma's face. "You can still do that stupid grin at me? Look what had happened to me, how am I suppose to explain to everyone of this?" Erina chided and tossed another book at Soma.

Unfortunately, it landed straight at a vase and it fell on the ground, giving a loud crash. However, Erina was not bothered by that destruction she had just caused. She was blinded with anger at both Hisako and Soma.

"Wow that was….a perfect shot, Nakiri! Very good considering with your small body!" Soma leapt in joy, and gave a thumbs up. He patted Erina's head while giving her his signature goofy grin.

"Indeed, Erina-sama. You still have your usual strength and temper. That's a good sign" Hisako laughed forcefully. She knew Erina was getting furious but she had no idea how to calm her down, especially in this bizarre situation.

"Both of you, find me the cure as soon as possible. I can't let everyone know that the God's Tongue is now the size of a seven years old child. This is embarassing to me, my family and Totsuki. Understand?" Erina hissed and gave them a good glare.

"Yes, Erina-sama. I will see if I have any Chinese herbs that could solve this situation. Shitsurei shimasu." Hisako said and quickly bowed. In a short time, she had vanished from the room.

As soon as Hisako left the room, Erina tossed another book at Soma. However, the boy managed to avoid it. Glowering at him, she said "And you. I want you to take responsibilites for this. Go and ask your father what exactly those mushroom were. Bring them to me"

Soma gulped. Although he was used to Erina's scowls and glares, the aura she had right now was ten times worst than that.

"Roger that, Nakiri. Don't worry, I will keep my mouth shut. You wouldn't want this to be a talk of the town right?"

Erina nodded while she sat there in her usual bossy style. "And get out of my sight now, baka."

"Yes, milady" Soma spoke in a gentleman manner causing Erina's anger to subside quickly. She couldn't help but to blush at it.

Before Soma left the room, he stopped his tracks at the door and turned back at her. Erina raised her eyebrow and quickly replaced her blush with a scowl. She didn't want Soma to see her blushing at him.

"What do you want?" Erina pretended to growl.

Soma chuckled. "I didn't know that the child version of Nakiri is kinda cute."

"What-the" before Erina could reprimanded him for that, he had already shut the doors. Erina sat there, dumbfounded. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, realising she had turned tomato red.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Boring? Please comment. Will appreciate it. As you know reviews and likes are fuel to us, writers. So the more the reviews and likes the faster we update! XD Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Really appreciate it! I know this is fast but I cant help but to update the story asap. When I posted Chapter 1, Chapter 2 was already sitting in my Doc Manager. So why not post it up?**

 **Anyway thanks again for the reviews. Perhaps the characters maybe ooc or something, do notify me and point me which part are the errors situated.**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy the second chapter of Of Calamari and Love. :)**

* * *

 _April 25th_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Please. Please. I hope this is a dream. I don't wanna be a child again._

 _P.s screw you Yukihira Soma_

 _Till we meet again,_

 _N.E_

* * *

 _We have tried searching for our honourable Totsuki Princess but it seemed that she was nowhere to be found! Witness last spotted Nakiri Erina outside of a restaurant with her secretary, Hisako Arato and Yukihira Soma. The red headed man was seen feeding the princess something and soon she collapsed on the ground. We have tried contacting every single hospitals but to no avail, there was no news. Could it be that our princess has landed into somekind of trouble? Is Yukihira Soma involved with it? More updates to follow, my dear readers._

 _-Excerpt from Totsuki's Today, page 3. Written by: Lana Itou-_

* * *

 _IS YUKIHIRA SOMA A SADIST?_

 _Rumours circulsting around the much hated transfer student regarding his method of tortures has been a talk of the academy recently. Our witnesses reported seeing Yukihira feeding his victims with vicious looking dishes. Most of his victims were speechless by the time we interviewed them. Some reported of having constant nightmares while others were said to have experienced memory loss._

 _-Excerpt from Totsuki Metro. Author unknown-_

* * *

Nakiri Erina sighed. She was in her usual working place, the kitchen testing out on new recipes. For many years the kitchen had never failed to brighten up her mood but it became a solemn place eversince she ate Soma's cursed squid.

Simple cooking tasks like like slicing, dicing and sauteing had become tremendously challenging and tiring. Her usual knives were heavier than usual and she needed a stool in order to reach the tabletop. Those light weight frying pans were like heavily forged metals that several times, she dropped it on the floor.

In the end Hisako who was watching her from a distance decided to shift her to Totsuki's mini kitchen where students of Totsuki Junior College were taught to cook. The utensils were smaller and lighter, specially made that even a child can handle.

"This is humiliating, Hisako" Erina scowled. She was reluctant to be placed in the kids' kitchen not because it was cramped but because it reminded her of her cooking experiences when she was a child.

Rome wasn't built in a day so did her cooking skills. She was a horrible cook at first that even the teachers told her grandfather she wasn't born to cook. Her scores were the worst among her peers and she was an eyesore.

However, eventually with time and determination, Erina soon surpassed her teachers' level and was accredited for her fantastic cooking skills.

"But Erina-sama, don't you feel better in here? Cooking has become much simpler right?" Hisako pouted.

Folding her arms, Erina shut her eyes and gave a louder sigh. Well, Hisako was right. Cooking did become easier in here. In just an hour, she could prepare two dishes whereas previously, she couldn't even complete a dish.

"Make sure no one sees me in here. Lock the doors" Erina commanded as she headed to the fridge and took out some ingredients.

She was in a foul mood and cooking will be her cure. She needed to prepare something difficult to distract herself from her bad temper. Erina flipped through the pages of her notebook for some recipes when she stumbled across the photo of Saiba-sama and her.

"Saiba-sama…what am I supposed to do now? That bastard Yukihira had turned me into the similar child in this photo. I don't even know whether is it possible to revert myself back into my normal size…."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A startled Erina immediately hide behind the kitchen counter, afraid it was someone she knew. Hisako rushed to the door and opened it, wondering who it was.

"Ah, aren't you Arato Hisako? I am a teacher of this college, Ninomiya Sensei. I was wondering why is the door locked when I am supposed to conduct my class here" a bespectacled brunette middle aged woman with a birthmark on her cheeks said. "Is there something wrong with this class?" Ninomiya Sensei peered into the kitchen.

"Err…" Hisako hesitated and turned around, her eyes franctically searching for Erina. This is bad.

"N-no. I mean-"

"Oh good then. Come on kids, let's begin our class." Ninomiya Sensei exclaimed and pushed the door wide opened. A group of children entered into the kitchen, rushing towards their respective tables. Each of them were dressed like chefs but without those hats.

"Chotto matte, sensei!" Hisako rushed into the kitchen and tried to stop Ninomiya Sensei. However, the woman was busy conducting her class and was explaining to a few kids about how to dice tomatoes properly.

Erina-sama! Where are you?

Just then there was a small commotion happening at the corner of the kitchen. Five kids were crowding over a blonde girl and were whispering among each other. The blonde girl's was a bit annoyed and was glaring at them with a pair of familiar violet eyes.

"Blonde. Violet eyes." Hisako muttered.

"Sensei! There's a new student today isn't it?" a chubby boy called.

"I am not you fatso!" The blonde girl snapped.

The kids dispersed at the sudden burst of anger in the blonde girl and ran towards their teacher. Ninomiya Sensei rushed towards them, wondering who their new additon to the class was.

"Erina-sama?" Hisako gasped. Her cover was blown! Hisako rambled around, trying to figure out a lie to protect Erina.

"May I know what's your name little dove?" Ninomiya Sensei smiled and asked Erina calmly. It seemed that she did not realised she was talking to Nakiri Erina, Totsuki's God's Tongue.

Erina hesitated. She certainly did not expect to be discovered that soon. It never crossed her mind that she would be cornered by a bunch of kids and a Junior College teacher. Never in her wildest dreams.

A tongue-tied Erina tried to reply. "Err…my name is….wait, why should I tell you?"

Shocked at the adult-like manner of speech displayed by Erina, Ninomiya Sensei's face darkened and immediately did her signature karate chop on Erina's head, a punishment she gave to all her students.

"Ouch! That's hurts woman!" Erina winced and glared at her. How dare a low grade chef like Ninomiya Sensei hurt a Nakiri? "You are gonna pay for this because I am Nakiri-" before Erina could finish her threats, Hisako jumped right in front of her, preventing Ninomiya Sensei from delivering another hit.

"Gomen ne,sensei. This child, she's err….she's special. " Hisako lauughed and smiled awkardly.

Ninomiya Sensei raised her eyebrow. "What's so special about her? She is such a spoilt, rude brat! Who is she, Arato-san?" She glared at Erina who was hiding behind Hisako. Erina shot back another glare, creating a stream of lightnings between the two.

"She's my distant relative,Ninomiya Sensei" an unexpected visitor arrived. All heads were turned at the door.

Nakiri Alice, the Danish cousin of Erina was there, grinning. Her so-called 'servant', Kurokiba Ryo was behind her with his usual bored look. She hopped into the kitchen like a rabbit and placed her hand on Ninomiya Sensei's shoulders.

"Ah, Alice-sama. What brings you here?" Ninomiya Sensei asked.

Alice eyed at Erina and laughed. But she immediately stopped when Erina threatened to skin her alive.

"Well, Grandfather Senzaemon sent me to discuss some matters with the Junior College headmaster. At the same time, I am looking for my cousin who has just arrived in Japan. Yup, that's my cousin, Eri."

Ninomiya Sensei frowned. She looked at Erina and back at Alice. "She doesn't seem to have your Danish features. Are you sure? Besides, she is such a rude brat in comparison to a well mannered woman like you, Alice-sama"

That statement made Alice burst into laughter. "Hahaha, oh yes. Eri is indeed a handful brat and that's why she was 'banished' to Japan. Am I right, Eri-chan?" Alice sneered.

Erina rolled her eyes up in disgust. She had no choice but to admit it. Afterall, she must not let anyone knows of it. Besides, how on Earth did Alice know she was Erina? The story of her being Eri-chan was indeed a bluff.

"Yes"

Ninomiya Sensei laughed. "No wonder, she was saying that she was a Nakiri. She's your relative eh? But I haven't heard of the Nakiris having another Japanese child."

"Well, we don't always reveal everything about our family, sensei. Anyway, come Erina, I mean Eri-chan. Grandfather is waiting for you" Alice gave a smile which Erina almost puked. From outside it looked like a gentle, sisterly smiled but it wasn't. Beneath it, she could feel Alice's taunts upon her.

"Eh, sensei. She made this dish and it looks delicious!" a student noted Ninomiya Sensei. He came forward and brought her the ratatouile which Erina made just now.

The sight of the gorgeous looking French dish widened the eyes of Ninomiya Sensei and the students. It was shining bright like a diamond and an amazing aroma wafted in the air.

"You…you made this, Eri-chan?" Ninomiya Sensei asked.

Erina huffed. Why the fuss over such a simple dish? "Yea, it's nothing great, really"

Ninomiya Sensei took a fork and grabbed a bit of the ratatouile.

"Hey! Who say you could eat them!"

But before Erina could grab the plate back, Ninomiya Sensei stopped munching. In a blink of eye, her body began to glow and soon she was standing on the tabletop, singing a French song and waving the French flag.

The others kids gave a taste and reacted the same. Soon, the whole class had been turned into a French class with each other them prancing around and drifting in the air.

"This is marvellous! A child like you can't possibly make a ratatouile at this level!" Ninomiya Sensei exclaimed. She eyed at Erina who seemed not bothered at her comments.

The woman grabbed both of Erina's hands much to the blondie surprise. "Would you like to be an assistant in this class? You are truly a prodigy!" Ninomiya sensei asked, both of her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"What?"

* * *

The mushrooms looked perfectly normal to him. There was nothing amiss about it. Who on Earth would know that it was a magic mushroom?

Yukihira Soma flipped through the pages of the old encyclopaedia, as he searched for the similar looking mushrooms his father gave him. It had been two days since Erina ate those squids coated with the mushroom sauce and he hadn't found any clues leading to it.

Sighing, he closed the thick book and sat back on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Indeed, it was his fault. He should have obeyed the instructions left by his father. Now, he paid the price.

Then, his cellphone rang. It was from his father. Soma quickly jumped up and answered the call.

"Old man!"

"Yo, Soma. How was the mushrooms? I supposed you didn't cook them did you?"

Hearing that Soma gulped. He smacked his face and sighed. "What happened was the opposite."

There was a long silence on the phone. Soma could hear his father's deep breathing. "I had them sent the wrong package. It was supposed to be Korean Eryngii mushrooms not those laboratory mushrooms."

"What? Laboratory mushrooms? What the hell is that old man!"

"My friends were testing on some mushrooms for their research. Those muhrooms exhibit great qualities, some were even taste better than truffles, you know. So, I sneaked some back but it turned out I chose are the failed test subjects, hahaha"

"Dammit, oyaji. That's not funny"

Soma felt a sudden gush of terror in his veins. How was he supposed to explain to Nakiri that he had just fed her a chemical-loaded mushrooms whose effects remained unknown?

"What happened, son?"

"Long story cut short. I accidentally let Nakiri ate them and now she has become a child"

"…"

"…"

Then, Saiba burst into laughters. Soma could hear him talking to someone else on the line and seemed to be amused by the results of the mushrooms.

"Oyaji! Come on, this is not funny. Nakiri is furious with me! Do you know the cure for it?" Soma chided.

"I will tell you if you defeat me in a Shokugeki."

"Fine with me"

There was another long silence.

"Gosh, why so serious Soma? Of course, its impossible for me to fly back to Japan now. Anyway, I will have my researcher friends to find for the cure. I will get back to you as soon as possible okay?" Saiba reassured his son after sensing that he was not in a mood for jokes.

Soma gave a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it then." And he killed the call.

The red head leaned back on his bed, holding the last remaining mushroom in his hand. "What should I do with you?"

* * *

 _I guessed this wasn't that bad_. Erina thought.

In just a short turn of events, Erina was back as God's Tongue but with a twist. She was tasting dishes made by amateur cooks consisted of little kids.

She can't give them harsh comments as she did to the adults. If not she will have a beeline of crying kids whom she need to apologise to. Gosh, it was really odd as Erina had never find the need to feel apologetic after tasting any dishes.

Anything that she said was immediately accepted and even praised by many. But not in this kitchen. She did it to three kids and she ended up becoming a villain in the kitchen. The kids were avoiding her and whispering that she was the reincarnation of the Devil much to her annoyance.

Putting up a false façade, Erina forced a smile and pretended she was just an innocent child. "Hmm, it's good, Matou-san" she commented although her face signalled the opposite.

Luckily, the petite girl did not notice and was overjoyed with it. The whole class cheered. It was the second dish to be called 'delicious' by Erina.

Ninomiya Sensei tasted the dish and almost puked. She eyed at Erina and patted her head. "You aren't as bad as I thought, Eri-chan. You are a kind person, you know. You know Matou-san is the crybaby type so you said it was delicous didn't you?"

"That's not kindness, sensei. I am just trying to save myself from any troubles" Erina replied and yawned. She had been spending the whole day sampling those kids dishes and luckily some were pretty decent although there were several which are….almost at the same level of Soma's squids.

The mention of Soma and squids made Erina fuming in anger. She had not seen that red head eversince the incident nor hearing any news of another possible victim of his squids. According to Hisako, Yukihira had been going to school as usual with his antics. He seemed not bothered of Erina's transformation and was having his good time battling in Shokugeki.

But the good news was he hadn't tell anyone of her condition. Which leave her to wonder on how did Alice learned of it. Erina glanced at Alice who seemed to be busy discussing something with Hisako. She left her desk and headed towards them.

Gosh, she really hated the height difference! She loathed looking up to people especially Alice during conversations. It made her feel powerless.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Ah, Erina-sama. Alice was explaining to me about how we should keep your identity a secret for the time being. Well, you can't be absent from school for the whole time right?" Hisako said.

"Indeed"

Before Hisako could continue, Alice intercepted. " I suggest we should inform grandfather of this. He can arranged to have you enrolled in the Junior College as Nakiri Eri while we go on searching for the cure."

Erina was confused. "Wait, wait. What? Me in this Junior College? You gotta be kidding. And you think grandfather will believe it? And how on Earth do you know about my condition?"

"Stop scowling, Erina. You looked scary!" Alice exclaimed and pushed Erina's cheeks up, forcing her to smile. Erina slapped her hands away and gave her a good glare.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, Erina. You are even scarier that ever. You see, we bumped into Soma yesterday. He seemed very busy but I asked him anyway. Then, he spilled the beans"

 _Fuck you, Yukihira Soma. I warned you not to tell anyone!_

"Anyway" Alice signalled Ryo to pass her something. The man nodded and took out a letter from his bag.

"Here's a letter of exemption from grandfather. It says you are to be exempted from attending lectures as you have to attend an important Totsuki training. How does that sounds?" She winked at Erina.

Erina hesitatedly took the letter, closely examined it. Indeed, it was signed by her grandfather. Wait. Her grandfather?

 _He wasn't suppose to know anything yet!_

 _Unless…_

The blonde beauty stared at Alice and pulled her usual scowl. "You told grandfather before you came here didn't you?" she growled.

Alice folded her arms and pouted. "Hey, you should be glad I got that letter for you! Or your absence from classes will cause more troubles" she snapped.

"Fine, fine. I got it. Thank you SO much, my PRECIOUS cousin" Erina remarked sarcastically. She handed the letter to Hisako for safe keeping.

"So, what did Grandfather say?" Erina continued. She wondered how did Alice managed to explain to him of this bizarre condition.

"Ehem, ehem" Alice cleared her throat. Then she started making an expression similar to Senzaemon and spoke "Erina, you should be happy that you are a child again. Not many people gets to go back to their childhood. Have fun being a child, you seemed really tensed lately. Get some rest. I am sure Yukihira will be able to find the cure. He's a pure genius in culinary"

Rolling her eyes, Erina said "Ugh, great. Now, he supports me being in this condition and he said what? Yukihira Soma is a genius? My ass!"

"Ehhh, Erina. Why are you so bitter when it comes about Yukihira? Don't tell me, hehe" Alice nudged Erina and gave a sly smile.

Instantly, Erina blushed. "What-what are you talking about?" she exclaimed. "Don't get any wrong ideas, baka!"

"You like Yukihira Soma, don't you?" Alice teased and began poking her with all those ridiculous theories of Erina and Soma.

Sick of being with Alice, Erina shifted away uncomfortably and joined back the class. Ninomiya Sensei was teaching on how to prepare apple pie. Although it was rather a mundane lecture, Erina would rather be listening to that teacher than the annoying Alice.

She sat beside the chubby boy named Kuga whom she had just thrashed his dish earlier. The boy gulped and eyed at her before speaking.

"Would-would you like to have a taste of my deep fried squids?" he offered with an embarrass smile.

Erina raised her eyebrows, her eyes were fixed at the contents of the lunchbox. It looked great but she wasn't impressed. She looked at Kuga with a meh expression and sighed.

"No thanks. It looks disgusting." She spoke harshly, ignoring the teary Kuga. She swore to God that she will never ever eat squids or calamari or anything that looks like it. Maybe those cooked by Saiba-sama but never, EVER prepared by Yukihira Soma and anyone else.

 _Once bitten. Twice shy_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Do remember to comment in the review section and press the like and folloe buttons! As always more response means more fuel to writers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi everyone, thanks for your continuous and wonderful support of this story. Really appreciate them!**

 **To JeGosu, Eramis8, Skyyy09, noaccountuser, theblackbird123 thanks for your reviews!**

 **Generation Zero : Thanks for your suggestion, I might consider putting your ideas into the story XD**

 **Hugs : Thanks for the comment. Will try my best!**

 **Jonny Walker : Sorry if the characters are OOC. But if you don't mind could you pm me and give a further explanation on which characters are ooc? They will be useful for my upcoming chapters! =)**

 **With that, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Do remember to leave a review, or if you like this story, please click follow and favourite button! =D If you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me or leave them in the review box! (^-^) I actually planned to upload two chapters at once but I haven't finish writing the next chapter, so I will just upload the current one.**

 **Anyway, for fans of CGAC (Code Geass) I have finished writing the next chapter, just have to wait for a response from my beta reader. =)**

* * *

April 26,27,28 (I don't give a f*** about the weather anymore =.=')

 _Dear diary_

 _Sorry. I have not been writing for these three days. It's not that I have given up in you but it's just that...I just...don't feel like it. For three mornings, I woke up and immediately prayed to God it was all a dream and that it would end soon. But it wasn't. I am still in this god-forsaken body!_

 _Anyway, I have requested Hisako to have a large mirror placed right in front of my bed so that everytime I wake up I will be able to look at my new reflection in the mirror. It reminds me that I am still in the wrong body hence preventing me from accidentally revealing myself to the public. Well, I think the maids in the house have started noticing something because I haven't been coming out from my room (not without Alice or Hisako's help to disguise myself)._

 _Well, at least I am still able to cook in the kitchen. Life in Junior College was surprisingly fine. I somehow enjoy ruling over all these gullible kids. (evil laughter)_

 _As always, I miss Saiba-sama. When will he be back?_

 _P.S Those rotten squids made by that goddamn red head were indeed heinous. Maybe one day I should try forcing them into his own mouth?_

 _Till we meet again,_

 _N.E_

* * *

 _Pictures of Totsuki's Princess, Nakiri Erina walking along a beach in Korea's Jeju Island has been circulating around the internet. Clad in a striking red bikini, Erina-sama was found to be enjoying herself in the island's resort with her daily special training in Korea's top Culinary School, Jeju Culinary Academy. Those pictures are estimated to be worth about 1,000000 yen among Erina-sama's fans and have been selling like hot cakes._

 _Indeed, those bikini photos were marvellous that one might mistook them as photos from a photoshoot. As the warm rays of the sun caressed the golden sand, our angelic Erina-sama prances along the beach, her large and bright violet eyes gazing at the azure blue ocean with a smile that melts the hearts of every single being on Earth. All hail Goddess Nakiri Erina!_

 _*The photos were shared by our gracious Nakiri Alice who had been informing us of her cousin's activities.*_

 _~Totsuki's Today, cover story, page 1. Written by Kozumi Hito and Co-written by Nakiri Alice~_

* * *

 _Our not-so-loved transfer student, Yukihira Soma has sealed his victory once again over our Prince Charming, Takumi Aldini. The Italian-Japanese man's impressive Crostolli (ribbons of fried pastry flavoured with citrus rind and grappa, and sprinkled with icing sugar) was no challenge to Yukihira's simple but suprisingly excellent Beef Korokke (Japanese's answer to French's croquette). Hence with this, Yukihira has won his 50th Shokugeki throughout his 7 months in Totsuki. Will his winning streak continue?_

Yukihira Soma's next shokugeki will take place at the main hall of the East Wing tomorrow which will start at 2.00pm. The challenger would be Totsuki's exchange student from Thailand, second year Ratree Suttikul of the Thai RS.

Stay tune for more updates.

 _~Shokugeki of Shokugekis, page 4. Written by Vinn Matsumoto, President of soon to be dissolved Fusion RS~_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Nakiri Erina's mysterious disappearance from Totsuki. As usual, being a quite a celebrity there, her absence had stirred numerous rumours and so-called 'culinary political conspiracies' among the students and also lecturers.

On the contrary, a certain red head's regular visits to Headmaster Senzaemon's office and actively present in every shokugeki had stirred no rumours but cheers from both Totsuki's students and lecturers. Soma's constant callings to the office over some 'administration and disciplinary' matters gave them the impression that the transfer student had finally received his punishments and would be expelled anytime.

When approached, the eccentric red head shook off their questions with his usual ignorant attitude and lame jokes. He even offered those who pestered him with his 'signature dish'- the infamous squids.

"Wanna try my marmalade squids, Okamoto-san?" Soma grinned and forcefully pushed the orangey squids into the academy's reporter, Okamoto Shin.

"Eeek? No-" when the squids reached his tongue, Okamoto suddenly felt a burst of flavours….of misery flowing in his veins. He was in the middle of a deep Olympic pool, struggling to stay afloat ( he did not know how to swim) when suddenly a large, black figure rushed towards him underwater and popped out right in front of him.

It was a monstrous squid! And it had Yukihira Soma's face! The Soma-Squid smiled evily at him and dragged Okamoto deeper into the waters with its tentacles.

"Aarrrgh! Tatsukete!" Okamoto screamed like a banshee and stormed out from the classroom, leaving a satisfied looking Soma. Upon seeing Okamoto's fall into madness, the other busybodies who had camped outside Soma's classroom immediately ran for their lives.

Seeing their terrified faces, Soma laughed. "I didn't know that my marmalade squids are such a big hit! Perhaps I should make more of them, am I right, Tadakoro?" Soma nudged Tadakoro Megumi's arm as his laughter grew louder.

The blue haired petite girl could not help but to give a small chuckle. Indeed, it was funny to watch those pesky students running away. However, when she thought of Soma mass producing his horrifying squids, Megumi felt shivers ran down her spine.

"I suppose, Soma-kun. Maybe you should try to make other dishes rather than your usual squids" Megumi suggested, trying her best not to allow Soma to hatch his 'squid poisoning' plan. If Soma were to do so, she bet she would definitely be his first victim.

"No squids? Hmm, my speciality is those squids, you know"

"Eto, what about that karaage I heard you and Ikumi-san made for the shopping district in your hometown? If I am not wrong, it is with the Sumire mark right? I heard they are amazing!"

Yes, Megumi was referring to the chicken karaage dish he invented for the owner of a karaage shop in the shopping district near Yukihira. That chicken karaage was a big hit that it managed to kick Mozuya Karaage out from its business in that area.

"Karaage? That won't do. My squids are still the best" Soma quickly rejected the suggestion and stood still with his opinion of his squids.

Megumi sighed in defeat. _Looks like he won't give up on those purid squids. Kamisama, please protect me from those petrifying tentacles!_

"By the way, Soma-kun. Why were those students coming after you?" she asked.

"Ah, them" Soma stifled a yawn and leaned his head against the wall. His cheeks suddenly sunk, his body became weak and Megumi could see his soul escaping from his body.

Ever since Soma had taken the title as the Shokugeki Titan for his winning streaks, many of the yet to be dissolved RS were begging him to represebt their RS for shokugekis. With Erina's policy of destroying any unworthy RS through shokugeki, the number of RS presidents running to Soma had tripled in just a week.

Although Soma enjoyed involving himself in shokugekis, those RS presidents quickly turned their backs at him after he had saved their RS. They bullied other RS and used Soma's name in the RS without his own consent.

But before he could explain to Megumi, Soma's ears caught on something interesting. He sprung up, his eyes wondering around to searxh for the source of the interestung noise.

It was coming from the two top gossipers of the class, Wataru Masumi and Futaba Sara. The two students who were known to be the top information source for every journalists in Totsuki seemed to be engrossed in their latest gossips.

Soma was not only the one earsdropping their conversation, almost half of the class were listening to them. The two knew they were being watched and intentionally spoke louder, in order for everyone to know of the gossip.

"Nakiri Erina? I heard she was absent not because of some illness. The academy said she was chosen for some special course overseas"

"Hah, that's total bullshit. A maid at Nakiri resident told me that she ran away from home."

"What? A person like Nakiri Erina ran away from home? Maji-de?"

"Yup, the maid said she got depressed because she had lost her God's tongue ability. And because of that, Nakiri Senzaemon kicked her out"

That statement blew everyone away. There was a pregnant pause followed by loud, deafening cries.

"WHAT?" The whole class shouted simultaneously, including Megumi. Wataru and Futaba looked at each other and nodded. Then, they continued adding oil to the fire, watching excitedly as the swarm of earsdroppers began to grow and believed in their news.

"Uso! That isn't true right, Soma-kun?" Megumi turned her head towards Soma, seeking for an answer but instead of Soma's usual cheeky replies, the red head's expression suddenly turned cold. He kept his mouth shut and sighed.

"Soma-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Ah, Tadakoro. Yes, I'm alright."

"Hmm, I don't think so. You are not good at lying, you know. Did something happened to Nakiri Erina?"

Soma gave another sighed. "Not really. She is…she is just ill. Nothing trivial. And don't believe in those gossipers. They usually coat their words with lies." Soma said and pretended to be busy checking out his natto squids which he placed in another bottle. He didn't want Megumi to learn of Erina's condition. Moreover, if he confessed to Megumi, there's a possibility that Wataru and Futaba would overhear their conversation and spread it throughout the academy.

Soma couldn't imagined a chibi Erina murdering him if that happens. It was possible for Erina to skin him alive in her adult form but seriously, in a child form? She looked too cute to be a murderer!

 _Wait. Did I just called her cute?_

The red head stopped feddling around with the natto squids. His thought were deep into replaying the events which took placed three weeks ago. Indeed, he was surprised to meet a child version of the Totsuki's Princess. Never in his wildest dreams that he would ever imagined to have the God's Tongue, the oh so honourable Nakiri Erina to be looking up at him. (due to their drastic height's difference)

Well, although her scowls and glares went from worse to worst, she somehow looked much cuter? Her usual sarcasms had backfired, instead they became a booster for her moe-ness. Soma couldn't help but to laugh at everything she did, especially when she was annoyed and-

 _I am not turning into a pedophile right?_

Soma smacked his face. Shaking his head, he tried to push those 'Erina is cute' thoughts to his 'squid poisoning plan'.

"Speaking about that, I wondered what had become to her cooking? Can she moved easily around the kitchen with the tiny body of hers?" Soma whispered to himself however Megumi caught his words.

"Whose cooking are you referring to? Tiny body?"

"Err…nandemonai Tadakoro. Really"

However, Megumi wasn't convinced. She glared at Soma, forcing the boy to spit out everything. Just then, Hisako Arato knocked at the classroom's door. All heads were turned and many pairs of eyes were on the Totsuki's Princess loyal secretary.

"Headmaster Senzaemon would like to have Yukihira-kun to his office, now" she announced. As soon as the announcement was read out, the boys in the class cheered. Even some of the girls were clapping loudly.

"Go, transfer student. Get out from this academy!" they jeered.

Feeling bad for Soma, Megumi spun around and called them out. She couldn't stand seeing her friend being harassed verbally. "Guys!? How could you do that! I understand that Soma-kun has brought chaos but-" before she could finish her words, Soma placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"They are my fans, Tadakoro. In fact, due to their loyal support, I have prepared my special squids- Natto Squids! I bet they can't wait to try them out. Am I right guys?" Soma pulled a grin that seemed innocent but in fact it was an evil grin. Instantly, they stopped jeering and zipped their mouths, afraid of being shoved with those heinous Natto Squids.

Soma chuckled and danced his way out of the class, humming a tune. Grinning, he smacked on Hisako's shoulder much to the girl's anger. "Let's go, Arato!"

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office_

Nakiri Senzaemon was indeed a terifying man. Standing at 6 feet 6 inch, he was a formidable old man with a muscular body that even put a bodybuilder to shame. Just like his granddaughter, he had the same vicious pair of violet eyes that could stare right into a person's soul but not for Soma.

Nothing was as frightening to losing a shokugeki. Soma had promised his dad that he won't lose to anyone other than him. It would be an embarassment if he were to ever achieve a defeat in shokugeki.

Hence, meeting Senzaemon was nothing but a child's play. Soma stood bravely in front of the man, his golden eyes wondered around the room, admiring the spacious office.

Upon seeing Soma, Senzaemon broke his stern expression. He chuckled at the sight of the red head and quickly invited the boy to sit down. Automatically, he brought out all his old albums and began telling Soma tales of his past.

"You know, Yukihira, this pot was made during Meiji-era by- what is it Arato-san?" Senzaemon growled at his granddaughter's secretary who seemed to be giving daggers at the respected headmaster.

"Forgive me, Headmaster. However, I have been ordered by Erina-sama to avoid you from going off topic." Hisako explained.

"Tch, who does she thinks she is? I am her grandfather! Anyway, yes. Let's get back to the main topic." Senzaemon sighed. Straightening his back against the chair, he placed both of his elbows on the table with both hands clasped and his chin sitting in between both hands.

"Yukihira, have you found the cure yet?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Ah, about that. My father said his researchers are still conducting their research. So it will take about two or three more weeks for them to come out with the results." Soma replied, gulping.

 _My apologies, Headmaster._

He was bluffing. In actual fact, his father had not contacted him ever since the first time he called him regarding of this matter. Soma had tried many ways to get to his father but it seemed that everything failed. Hence, Soma had no choice but to just wait and hope. Yes, wait and hope.

It was unusual for a person as eccentric as Soma to do nothing but it was an exception if his father was involved. Even in his childhood, Soma had tough time contacting his father who often went overseas for some so called 'trip' that lasted from a few weeks to a few months. The man rarely leave any message nor sent any letters to inform of his location. It was a frustrating process.

"Hmm, I was expecting it to be longer" Senzaemon's words brought a shock to both Soma and Hisako.

"Err…sir?"

Senzaemon took a sip of his pipping hot green tea and was in silence for a while. He shifted uneasily on his chair and pulled his drawer out. However, he didn't revealed to what he was sighing about. His eyes stopped at the 'thing' in his drawer and after a few seconds, he shut it back.

"There's someone I wished Erina not to encounter with. It's better if she remained out from Totsuki for the time being. Tell your father that I, Nakiri Senzaemon do not require the cure in a rush."

Soma nodded weakly, still in surprised over the old man's response. "S-sure."

"And one more thing, Yukihira Soma, does Erina know who your father is?" A sudden question regarding of his secretive father was posed by Senzaemon.

Hisako raised her eyebrow, wondering why was Soma's father identity important in this discussion?

"My father? Ah" Soma paused. He followed the old man, sipping the hot green tea and was deep in thought.

He recently learnt that his father, Saiba Jouichirou was actually Number Two in Totsuki's Elite Ten of his generation. He was one of the great chefs with a title 'Asura'. Saiba was also a former occupant of Polar Star Dorm and had a closed relationship with the warden and Dojima Gin, the Number One.

So, what was it that Erina should know of his father?

"My father is pretty famous right? I guessed a Miss-Know-It-All like Nakiri should know him….wait. I have never told anyone other than the Polar Star Dorm about my father. Not even Arato knows about him." Soma glanced at Hisako who seemed lost. Then he turned back at Senzaemon who was eagerly waiting for his reply.

"Anyway, does it matter?" Soma continued.

"Yukihira-kun. If you don't mind me asking, who is your father?" Hisako interupted, unable to withstand the building curiosity within her heart.

"He's-" before Soma could explain to her, the ringing of the phone stopped him. Senzaemon picked up the call, signalling them to be silent.

"Nakiri Senzaemon. Yes. Oh it's you, Alice. What's the matter? Eh? Are you trying to pull my leg, my dear niece? I am gonna put the phone down now" Senzaemon hissed. As he was about to put the phone down, Alice's shout was transmitted loudly through the earpiece.

"Matte! Erina fell down, knocked her head!" Alice spoke as quick as she could though it sounded more like a series of babbling.

"What?" the three of them in the room blurted out simultaneously.

* * *

 _Two hours before_

 _Junior College_

"With that, the mochi is done" Nakiri Erina concluded as she placed two brightly coloured mochis on the plate.

"Sugoi! You are really amazing, Eri-chan!" Ninomiya sensei clapped her hands as the other students crowded around the table, eyeing at those delicious looking mochis.

Erina chuckled and tried to avoid from blushing. Well, it was a really simple dish but in the eyes of those kids, it was something beyond their world. Moreover, with those bright, striking colours, it would be easier to attract their attention.

"Of course" Erina scoffed. But then she quickly changed her words. "Ah, I saw it on TV that day. It's just a copy of what I have watched." She watched as Ninomiya sensei's expression softened. It seemed that Erina had just prevented the woman from being more curious of her background.

"Ara, no wonder. Looks like I should tell the kids to watch TV often then? Haha" she guffawed and headed towards her students who were fighting over the mochis. It seemed that the chubby boy in her class, Kuga-kun had just swallowed almost all of the mochis Erina had made.

"Such indecent act" Erina hissed. She folded up her sleeves higher and brought those utensils she had used to the sink for washing. It was one of Erina's most hated task but she had no choice but to do so. Or she will ended up like the previous classes where she received dozens of Ninomiya sensei's karate chop.

Well, it _is_ a must for chefs to clean their kitchen and Erina had learned that but it's just that she was used of having Hisako or her maids to do the cleaning that the simple task had made her feel alienated.

Most of the sinks were in use leaving Erina with no choice but to use the adult's sink. Obviously, it was beyond Erina's reach.

"Damn, I need a stool. Where's the stool?" As she was about to search for a stool, someone called her. She spun around and was greeted by an orange –haired girl of her height. The girl stared at Erina with her large jade green eyes and broke into a smile.

"Here you go, you need a stool don't you, Eri-chan?"

"Oh, err…thanks?" Erina took the stool with hesitation. It was her first time being helped by a fellow student in the class. Although she had been a centre of attraction, none of the students had actually made an attempt to talk to her in exception of always hungry Kuga-kun.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Arianne Makishima, but you can call me Arina."

"Arianne? Are one of your parents foreigners?"

"Haha, yup. My father is Japanese while my mother is an American. But don't call me that. I prefer Arina. That's my Japanese name."

"Oh okay."

Erina quickly pushed the stool towards the sink while carrying her plates along. However, Arina was still standing there, eyeing at her. Erina felt as if she was a prey being watched by a predator. Arina's sharp eyes indeed made her to look like an Eagle and something was telling Erina to be cautious of her. But what was it?

 _Makishima…_

That's a rare surname. She had only known a few Makishimas in Japan and most of them are involved with the yakuzas. She couldn't vaguely remember of a Makishima involved in culina-Crack!

As Erina was washing the plates, one of the legs of the stool gave way and cracked. Erina swayed around as she tried to keep her balance. She managed to glance at Arina, asking her to help her out.

However, the girl pretended to look away. She walked passed her, knocking the stool down with her foot and said in a voice that only Erina could hear. "Serve you right, you attention-seeker bitch" she gave Erina a good glare before heading to her own kitchen table.

Crash!

Erina toppled on the floor along with the stool and a plate she was holding on. She landed on her buttocks but the fall had caused a cooking pot which was placed at the end of the sink to drop. To her horror, it landed right on her head, knocking the blondie out.

Before she slipped into unconsciousness, Erina saw Kuga-kun and Ninomiya sensei rushing towards her while the other students watched in a distance. A pair of jade green eyes caught her attention.

"Makishima Arina….you…."

Arina smiled and slipped behind those crowd, leaving Erina to further slip into darkness.


End file.
